Le collier de la discorde
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Un chien ninja est un ninja à part entière. Pakun est fier d'en être un, et n'est pas prêt à renoncer à cette fierté. Mais quand le compagnon de son invocateur décide du contraire... il n'a d'autre choix que de céder...


**Titre **: Le collier de la discorde.

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing **: KakashixIruka

**Rating** : K.

**Credits:**.Les personnages appartiennent à , tout le reste est de nous.

**Résumé** : Un chien ninja est un ninja à part entière. Pakun est fier d'en être un, et n'est pas prêt à renoncer à cette fierté. Mais quand le compagnon de son invocateur décide du contraire... il n'a d'autre choix que de céder...

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Collier, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur notre profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

**- Le collier de la discorde -**

Assis sur son canapé, Kakashi invoqua Pakun pour discuter avec lui des détails d'une mission précédemment exécutée et dont il écrivait le rapport... en retard. Le chien apparut et s'installa confortablement prés de son invocateur pour lui donner les quelques précisions qui lui manquaient. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et une voix grave retentit :

- Tadaima.

Pakun observa placidement le compagnon du ninja copieur entrer dans le salon et se diriger vers eux. Pas plus perturbé que cela dans sa routine, le chien se gratta distraitement l'oreille avec sa patte arrière. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus de démangeaisons étranges. Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au contact de l'un des membres du clan Aburame et de leurs insectes…

Après avoir constaté que son compagnon était plongé dans la rédaction d'un rapport et ne souhaitant pas le déranger, Iruka se dirigea vers la cuisine quand un menu détail attira son attention.

- Kakashi…

La voix d'outre-tombe de l'instituteur fit redresser la tête du chef de l'équipe sept qui s'était déjà replongé dans sa rédaction laborieuse et percluse de flemmardise.

Ayant capté l'attention de sa tendre moitié, Iruka tendit un index accusateur vers Pakun et fit remarquer :

- Ton chien a des puces ! Il est assis sur Notre canapé ! Et il a des Puces !

Ne voyant pas où son compagnon voulait en venir, Kakashi se gratta la joue et soupira :

- Et ?

- Et ? Il faut lui mettre un collier anti-puces ! Et traiter le canapé, assena Iruka.

Pakun, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, prostesta :

- Un collier ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas un chien domestique ! Je suis un chien Ninja ! Il est hors de question que je porte un collier !

- Dans ce cas, tu es prié de descendre immédiatement de ce canapé et tu dormiras dehors !

Kakashi prit la défense de son ami à quatre pattes :

- Dormir dehors ? Comme tu es cruel Iruka. En plus, c'est l'hiver. Il fait froid et il pleut souvent la nuit. Il risque de tomber malade, comment je vais faire moi après s'il ne peut plus m'aider ?

Se plantant devant les deux contestataires, l'instituteur posa ses poings sur ses hanches et rétorqua :

- C'est ça ou le collier anti-puces ! A vous de choisir.

Pakun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Ou bien c'est toi qui dors dehors.

Blêmissant devant le regard noir et orageux de son amoureux, Kakashi posa une main sur la gueule du canidé qu'il musela d'un geste et assura :

- Personne ne dormira dehors. On va trouver une solution qui nous satisfera tous les trois. On est entre adultes après tout.

Iruka serra les poings de colère et croisa ses bras sur son torse, son pied se mettant à battre la mesure sur le sol. Son agacement plus que palpable ne dit rien qui vaille au ninja copieur.

- C'est le collier ou bien effectivement c'est moi qui m'en vais ! Mais pas pour dormir dehors, n'en déplaise à certains, explosa l'instituteur.

- Mais enfin, Iruka... Je ne peux pas mettre un collier à Pakun.

Tournant les talons, Iruka assena :

- Quand tu en auras marre de te faire piquer par les puces que ton chien a ramené, on en reparlera. Je vais à l'académie, j'en ai pour deux heures. Si quand je reviens, il n'y a pas de collier autour du cou de ce chien, je plie bagage !

La porte d'entrée claqua avec fracas, faisant trembler les quelques cadres accrochés aux murs, signifiant la fin de cette discussion houleuse.

Résigné, et n'ayant nullement envie de finir célibataire à cause d'une sombre histoire de collier, Kakashi traîna Pakun jusqu'à l'animalerie la plus proche. Le ninja copieur arpenta les rayons pour trouver ce qui sauverait son couple en péril, le chien protestant tout du long, coincé sous le bras de son invocateur.

- Regarde, il y a plusieurs modèles. Tu peux même choisir la couleur, argumenta Kakashi.

Pakun retroussa les babines, pas du tout prêt à renoncer à son honneur de chien ninja.

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Écoute, si tu n'y mets pas du tien, je t'en prends un rose avec des strass et des rubans. Alors fait un effort, ce n'est que temporaire. Et puis, je te promets que les autres chiens n'en sauront rien.

A force de persuasion, Kakashi finit par avoir gain de cause. Pakun pas du tout disposé à se retrouver affublé d'un collier rose, jeta son dévolu sur quelque chose de noir et de très discret.

Iruka passa pour la deuxième fois la porte d'entrée ce soir-là, essayant de calmer les relents de colère qui le taraudaient. Cette fois-ci, aucune exclamation joyeuse ne franchit ses lèvres, et le silence dans le salon à son arrivée était même plutôt pesant. Kakashi leva la tête de son rapport qu'il était en train de terminer tant bien que mal. Le dernier tome d'Icha Icha attendait sagement d'être relu, non loin du parchemin qu'il couvrait de son écriture serrée.

Ne voyant plus Pakun sur le canapé, Iruka demanda surpris :

- Où est ton chien ?

- Juste là, répondit Kakashi en tendant le doigt vers un coin de la pièce où trônait une corbeille matelassée de belle taille et d'un joli bleu marine.

L'instituteur s'approcha, constatant non sans un amusement certain que le compagnon à quatre pattes de son amant s'y trouvait couché, une balle rouge entre les dents.

- Vous êtes allés à l'animalerie ?

- Oui. Je lui ai acheté un collier anti-puces... et deux trois bricoles aussi. Il est pas mal ce magasin finalement.

Stupéfait, et un peu inquiet aussi du prix que cela avait pu coûter, Iruka vit deux gamelles stylisées reposant sur un petit tapis brodé.

Tout autour du nouveau panier de Pakun se trouvait une multitude de jouets pour chiens, de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Un couinement le fit brusquement sursauter et la voix de Pakun retentit :

- C'est génial ! En plus, elle couine ! Dis Kakashi tu as vu ? Ça couine ! La version kunai mangeable est pas mal non plus.

Kakashi leva un oeil vers le chien plus qu'heureux et son masque afficha un sourire qu'il dédia ensuite à son bien-aimé, un air tendre et satisfait se dessinant sur ses traits. Renonçant à faire une remarque quelconque devant l'enthousiasme presque enfantin du canidé et son maître, Iruka soupira discrètement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer le repas du soir.

- Au fait... Tu as traité le canapé ?

A la question de son amoureux, Kakashi se souvint brutalement qu'il avait oublié ce léger détail. A cet instant précis, une sensation désagréable de démangeaison le prit au niveau du genoux. Pakun et Iruka virent le ninja copieur se gratter furieusement et éclatèrent de rire en choeur.

- Bon, ben il ne reste plus qu'à t'acheter un collier à toi aussi, se moqua Iruka.

- Je suis sûr que le rose à strass et à rubans t'ira très bien, renchérit Pakun.

Fin.

Commentaires de auteures :

Tous ceux qui ont des animaux domestiques seront d'accord avec nous : les puces c'est chiant ! Vive les colliers anti-puces !

Bureau des plaintes et personnages martyrisés :

Pendant que les deux auteures luttent vaillamment contre le sommeil, Iruka s'affale lourdement dans le canapé face à leurs écrans un soupir désespéré franchissant ses lèvres.

- Voilà, je le sentais qu'un jour ou l'autre elles me mêleraient à leurs histoires...

- Je te signale que tu es aussi dans leurs autres histoires de ce fandom, fait remarquer Kakashi.

- Je sais bien, rétorque Iruka, mais soit c'était un petit rôle secondaire, soit c'était un rôle classe. Là, je ressemble juste à une mégère...

- Mais, c'est comme ça que je t'aime !

Plus loin, Pakun est aux prises avec un Naruto bien décidé à lui faire enfiler le collier rose à strass et à rubans.

- Ahh ! Lâche moi !

- Non, allez ! Je suis sûr que ça t'ira trop bien !

- Pitié ! Amis lecteurs ! Sauvez-moi ! Reviewez !

4


End file.
